1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to door edge guards mounted on the trailing edges of automobile doors. In particular, the invention relates to insulated metal door edge guards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door edge guards are mounted on the trailing edges of automobile doors to protect the edges of the doors and to protect objects that are struck by the door edge. For example, in a crowded parking lot the door edge may strike the side of an adjacent automobile. Without door edge guards, the door edges may be chipped and subsequently rust.
Metal door edge guards are generally made of stainless steel or aluminum. If the metal of the guard is different from the metal of the door, usually carbon steel, then the two metals must be insulated to prevent electrochemical action between the two metal from causing galvanic corrosion. Insulating materials are generally plastics, such as polyvinylchloride (PVC).
In some cases, the door edge guard wraps around the edge of the door and is held in place by the friction between the door edge guard and the door edge. In other cases, a strip of double sided tape may be used to hold the guard in place.